The Magic Snow Can Bring
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: [Slash] Sirius has always found the snow to be beautiful while Remus thinks it’s cold and annoying. Number 67 of my 100 writing prompts.


Title: The Magic Snow Can Bring

Prompt: Snow

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Rating: Light PG-13 to be safe

Warnings: Slash

Summary[Slash Sirius has always found the snow to be beautiful while Remus thinks it's cold and annoying. Number 67 of my 100 writing prompts.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world.

For my darling love Julia :-P who was mad at me for writing sad Remus/Sirius stories.

_'Cold! It's too cold!' _Remus thought. He might like class from time to time, but during this time of year he absolutely hated Herbology; after leaving the warmth of the Herbology greenhouses, it was too cold crossing back to the castle in the cold, windy air.

"Hey Moony, wait up," Sirius called out. Sirius ran up behind him, unaffected by the cold but still pulling on wool gloves. "Why are you walking so fast?"

"Because it's cold you git," Remus muttered the last bit under his breath but Sirius heard it anyway.

"Am not. Anyway, I find the weather quite nice out."

"Only you would." The two reached the front doors of the castle and entered the warmth of the entrance hall but as they moved to the Great Hall for lunch, they continued to bicker.

-LATER-

"Remus?" A whisper. "Remus?" A slightly louder whisper.

"Bugger off." Came the reply.

"That's nice." Remus rolled over, onto his side, so that he was facing away from Sirius. This did not discourage him however; Sirius merely jumped on top of the bed with Remus.

"Come outside with me, please?" He pleaded.

"No, it's the middle of the night." The mousy-haired boy whined while pulling the covers back over his face.

"It's actually half two, but close enough." Sirius corrected just to get on Remus' nerves.

"Get off me Sirius." The smaller boy had rolled onto his back to see his raven haired friend lying on top of him, using his arms (which were on either side of Remus' body now) for support.

"Only if you come outside with me," Remus sighed audibly realizing that he would not be getting any sleep that night. (formanyotherreasons)

"Alright, fine." Sirius rolled off of Remus happy like a child who just saw Father Christmas at the mall. He ran over to his bed, next to Remus', and pulled on his shoes. Remus grumbled and got dressed, in two jumpers and his winter cloak.

"Isn't snow lovely?" Sirius asked when they were outside.

"Yeah, sure." Remus replied with a yawn.

"So beautiful, yeah?" Sirius turned, with a smile on his face, to face his friend.

"Padfoot no offense but you're acting camp right now."

"Want to see something real camp?"

"Not particularly." Remus replied in a dull voice while yawning.

"Aww, Moony you ruin all the fun." Sirius sat down on the cold, frosted earth and began to play with what little snow had collected on the ground.

"Padfoot? Padfoot? Are you listening?" Remus cried out. Sirius snapped out of his thoughts that Remus would call "camp" if only he knew them.

"Yeah…" Remus shook his head.

"I was saying that we're going to catch hypothermia in this cold."

"Well, then come here," Remus hesitated but then sat in the space that his friend patted with a gloved hand.

"It's not any different down here-ah!" Remus was pulled into a type of one-armed-hug. He could not stop the blush that rose over his already pink cheeks.

"Still cold?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of him holding Remus in his arms. Remus did not know how to respond, so he responded honestly,

"A little," Sirius put his hands into Remus' and waited.

"Still?" A nod. Sirius took Remus' face in his hands, warming the cheeks, which at this moment did not need much warming. "Still?" Sirius asked again after a while. Remus nodded again and then watched as his friend close his eyes and leaned in close and finally touched their chapped lips together. Remus' eyes widened in shock but he did not draw back. When the kiss ended, Remus muttered, slightly out of breath,

"I didn't know…"

"Neither did I." Sirius cut him off.

"Well then…"

"Yeah…why don't we get back up to the dorm before you catch the plague?" Sirius stood up and then held out a hand for Remus.

"You don't catch the plague from the cold; you catch it from rats."

"Well then, I should do my best to keep you away from Peter." The rest of the walk back to the dorm was taken in silence, hand-in-hand.


End file.
